


Baker Street Haikus: Beginnings

by Domino62



Series: Baker Street Haikus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino62/pseuds/Domino62





	Baker Street Haikus: Beginnings

an introduction

then deduction and dinner

want to see some more?


End file.
